kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Shimono
Hiro Shimono (下野 紘, Shimono Hiro, born April 21 , 1980 in Tokyo) is a Japanese seiyū, or voice actor. He is employed by I'm Enterprise. In the Kaminomi Anime, he plays as Keima Katsuragi, the main protagonist. Voice roles TV Anime 2002 * RahXephon (Ayato Kamina, debut role) 2003 * Kaleido Star (Ken Robbins) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Shibito) 2004 * Sgt. Frog (Mangaka Egg, New Mangaka, Masayoshi Yoshiokadaira) * Melody of Oblivion (Eran Vitāru) * Uta-Kata (Rin) 2005 * Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime (Bānā, Aurā) * Cluster Edge (Agate Flourite) * Hell Girl (Yuji Numata) * Solty Rei (Yūto) 2006 * D.Gray-Man (Shifu) 2007 * Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchō: Tō (Tatsuma Hiyuu) * Nagasarete Airantou (Ikuto Tōhōin) * Ōkiku Furikabutte (Yūichirō Tajima) * Sketchbook ~full color's~ (Daichi Negishi) * Ef: A Tale of Memories. (Hiro Hirono) 2008 * Special A (Tadashi Karino) * Soul Eater (Hiro) * Kannagi (Jin Mikuriya) * Inazuma Eleven (Shinichi Handa, Fideo Ardena) * Ef: A Tale of Melodies. (Hiro Hirono) 2009 * Asura Cryin' (Takuma Higuchi) * Basquash! (Dan JD) * Fairy Tail (Sho) 2010 * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū (Akihisa Yoshii) * Kaichou wa Maid-sama! as Yukimura Shouichirou * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (Rikuson Zetaplus) * Mitsudomoe (Yabe Satoshi) * Nurarihyon no Mago (Kuroumaru) * Yosuga no Sora (Haruka Kasugano) * The World God Only Knows (Keima Katsuragi) * Tantei Opera Milky Holmes (Rat) 2011 * Dragon Crisis! (Ryuuji Kisaragi) * Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai (Takashi Haneda) * 30-sai no Hoken Taiiku (Hayao Imagawa) * Sket Dance (Sasuke Tsubaki) * The World God Only Knows II (Keima Katsuragi) * Uta no Prince-sama - Maji Love 1000% (anime) (Syo Kurusu) * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Ni! (Akihisa Yoshii) * Ben-To (Yō Satō) 2012 *Danball Senki W (Oozora Hiro) OVA anime * Memories Off 3.5: Omoide no Kanata he (Shōgo Kaga) * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Alone/Hades) * Sex Pistols (Norio En'ya) * Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (Subaru) Movie anime * Cencoroll (Tetsu) * RahXephon: Tagen Hensōkyoku (Ayato Kamina) Games * Aquakids (Rei) * Aria The Natural: Tooi Yume no Mirage (Protagonist) * Atelier Lilie: Salburg's Alchemist 3 (Theo Mohnmeier) * Cherry Blossom (Satsuki Ouse) * D→A: White (Tōya Shinjō) * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (Taro) * Disgaea 3 (Almaz fon Almadine Adamant) * Eternal Sonata (Allegretto) * Eureka Seven: TR1: New Wave (Sumner Sturgeon) * Final Fantasy XIII (Orphan) * Gloria Union (Ishut, Ashley) * Phantom Brave (Ash) * RahXephon: Sōkyū Gensōkyoku (Ayato Kamina) * Resonance of Fate (Zephyr) * Shadow Hearts 2 (Kurando Inugami) * Shikigami no Shiro: Nanayozuki Gensōkyoku (Rei Kanan) * Shōjo Yoshitsuneden (Benkei Musashibō) * Super Robot Wars MX (Ayato Kamina) * Wild Arms 5 (Dean Stark) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Emil Castagnier) * Teikoku Sensenki (Shu Hishin) * Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (Zack) Radio * Voice Crew (Kaori Mizuhashi's 12th Century personality) CD drama * Shimekiri no Sono Mae ni!? (Tomohisa Tsutsugi) * Teikoku Sensenki (Shu Hishin) * Bokura no Unsei: Seifuku to Anata (Sugiura) * Waga Mama dakedo Itoshikute (Shūji Adachi) * Beauty Pop (Kei Minami) * Maid (Shouichirou Yukimura) Category:Seiyu Category:Staff Category:Personality